CITA TRIPLE
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Si dicen que tres en una cita son multitud ¿Que serán seis y una roca? Continuación de mi fic "Calidez" (DibxGretchen, ZaTr, GirxGaz)


**Hola linduras. Bien esta es la continuacion del fic "CALIDEZ" la habia iniciado desde diciembre y siempre habia algo que me impedia acabarlo. Espero les agrade.**

**Agradecimientos a la perfecta belleza de "Distroyer" que me hizo enamorarme mas del DaGr con su fic "Nuestro Proyecto" te amo mi chula Archi-Enemiga -3-**

**Nota: Dedico este fic a mi venerado "Observador Daam" que fue el primero en pedirme continuacion y me dio un par de ideas, asi quedo lindo Lobo espacial nwn**

Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.

* * *

**"CITA TRIPLE"**

Un sábado de verano con un sol brillante pero no quemante, con vivir la bella sensación de tomar de la mano a tu primer amor, todo pareciera tener más color, bien se pudiera escuchar el latido de tu corazón al borde de explotar de la felicidad de empezar amar. Si no fuera por que se escucha más fuerte la latosa voz gangosa de un ególatra Irken, que se auto-invito a tu primera cita y su compañía es una silenciosa roca que él se jacta que es la mejor de las citas.

—Y cuando ¡ZIM! Domine la asquerosa bola de Tierra tu serás su emperatriz, por que Zim lo dice y ¡YO SOY ZIM!.

El ojos ámbar que tomaba delicadamente la frágil mano de su cita giro los ojos incrédulo, apostaría que hasta esa roca se había cansado de la insoportable voz de su Archí-Enemigo.

—Por Venus Zim, ¿En serio piensas en hacer en tu emperatriz a una roca?.

El alíen escondió a la roca en su espalda susurrando.

—Claro que no monogusano. Pero Gir le dijo a Zim que en una cochina cita se dicen muchas promesas que no piensas cumplir, todo para conseguir lo que todos los chicos quieren.

El ojos miel medio vio que Gretchen se sentía incomoda con el tema, busco la forma de terminarlo.

—Y... tu ni sabes qué es eso Zim.

Pensó que con eso su némesis se callaría lo que fue todo lo contrario.

—No, pero debe ser algo muy bueno para que los chicos terrícolas mientan tanto por conseguirlo de las féminas.

Dijo el ojos rubís oculto bajo sus extraordinarios ojos del disfraz, con un tono de lo más normal, sobando con una mano a la bella roca. El par de ojos humanos se vieron incómodos, mientras que Zim adelantaba el paso entrando a una tienda de regalos.

—Bien Gretchen este es el plan, aprovechemos que Zim entro a esa tienda y corramos hasta sentir que ya no es capaz de alcanzarnos.

Uso su usual tono desesperado cuando lo agobia una situación asiendo que la ojos soñadores suspirara sonriéndole, el gesto hizo que el ojos ámbar se sonrojara cautivado por esa brillante sonrisa con brackets.

—No creo que sea necesario Dib.

—Pero no te importa tener que liderar con Zim y esa dichosa roca a la que esa basura espacial le habla como si fuese a responderle.

Le desvió la mirada a la chica atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Esta no es exactamente la idea que tenia de una cita.

La amarga sensación de la frustración amenazaba con abrazarlo como cada día de su joven vida, pero de nuevo esa calidez a la que su ser empezaba a ferrarse lo tranquilizo en el sonido de esa voz.

—Pero una cita se trata de pasar tiempo con quien... quieres...

Se sonrojo con lo ultimo viendo que tenia la atención del ojos miel poniéndola nerviosa.

—Y... y... yo...

No pudo evitar tartamudear sin poder sacar las palabras de sus temblorosos labios, el ojos ámbar entendió bien lo que quiso decir dejando más a su corazón ser capturado por esa chica que hace unos días ni sabía que existía.

—Comprendo, Gretchen.

Le sonrió acariciando una de sus mejillas sonrojadas, él también había descubierto las últimas horas lo difícil que era expresar ese tipo de emociones.

—Te prometo por los ojos hinchados que esta será la mejor de las citas.

Dijo dichoso de poder ver esos soñadores ojos con un bríllo solo para él, no dijeron nada un momento disfrutando de la deleitosa quietud de estar solos.

* * *

~Mientras tanto un objeto no identificado entraba a nuestra atmosfera~

Se lograba ver una capsula de escape de un crucero voot rodeado en llamas, aterrizando de forma forzosa en el parque de la ciudad sin nombre, y como siempre nadie vio nada.

La puerta se abre de una patada por la furiosa fémina ojos morados que viajaba en ella como último recurso, sale de un salto de la capsula y activaba su disfraz olográfico con una expresión furiosa por analizar que de nuevo esta en ese mugriento planeta Tierra: Sin nave, sin base, con su letal Uci dañada, sin un plan, y con un rencor mayor que el de meses atrás, antes de pisas ese inferior suelo terrícola. Y todo por causa de un solo defectuoso individuo de su misma especie.

—¡IDIOTA!.

Grito tan fuerte apretando sus puños que de seguro hizo temblar un par de montañas con su sonoro grito.

* * *

—¡Por Júpiter!, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa tardarse Zim? Ya lleva media hora haya dentro.

Dijo impaciente el ojos ámbar aun tomado de la mano de Gretchen frente a la tienda de regalos donde entro el Irken. A los minutos Zim salió cargando muchas cajas de chocolates, globos en formas de corazón, y un enorme oso esponjado color café, aun sosteniendo en una de sus manos a la preciosa roca de su cita.

—Ya vámonos sucios humanos.

—Ah... Zim, ¿Para quién es todo eso?.

Pregunto él ojos ámbar viendo varias cajas de chocolate caer por ser tantas.

—Lincy las quería.

La peli-purpura voltio a ver a los lados buscando a alguien.

—¿Quién es Lincy?.

El orgulloso Irken aprovecho la distracción de la humana y guardo todas las cosas en su pak, respondiéndole como si fuera lo más obvio.

—La superiormente cita de Zim, sucia humana pareja de Dib.

El ojos miel lo vio serio empezando a caminar con Gretchen a su izquierda y el Irken con la roca a su derecha.

—¿Y como se supone que sabes que se llama Lincy si no habla, eh?.

Busco la respuesta de ese enigma contra la lógica.

—Fácil tiene cara de Lincy.

Dijo el futuro dictador del universo perdido en ver la grandeza de su rocosa cita.

—No sabía que las rocas tuvieran cara...

Agrego a la conversación la chica de coletas.

—¡SILENCIO! Dejen de cuestionar a ¡ZIM! Mejor apresuren el paso apestosos humanos ¡Lincy ya tiene hambre!.

Los chicos habrían preguntado como comía una roca sin boca cuando un escalofrió los hizo abrió sus ojos como platos por diferentes motivos. Dib por ver a metros de ellos caminar de forma altanera a la Irken que estuvo a punto de conquistar la Tierra, la fémina que a diferencia de Zim si representaba una amenaza para la humanidad en todos los sentidos. Mientras Gretchen vio a la hermosa chica mirada indiferente que fue la primera en cautivar el corazón de Dib, ¡¿POR QUE MALDITA SEA TENIA QUE APARECER PRESISAMENTE HOY QUE TENIA SU PRIMERA CITA CON EL AMOR DE SU VIDA?! La odiaba pero sobre todo le temía por la amenaza que representaba para su relación con el ojos miel que apenas iba empezando, se sintió molesta viéndola acercarse distraída cada vez más a ellos con sus firmes pasos.

Zim dejo de ver un segundo a su perfecta cita, levanto la mirada topándose con la ojos morados caminando en la misma calle donde estaba su grandeza, sintió algo muy inusual en su Squidly-spooch, dedujo que podría ser molestia por su insolencia al atreverse a volver después de las mentiras que dijo de sus líderes y ábrele querido robar su preciosa misión.

—Tak.

Dijeron los tres al unisonó en diferentes tonos. El Irken quiso correr amenazar a la fémina pero termino tropezando con sus propios pies (Sin dejar caer la roca entre sus manos) él ojos ámbar corrió directo donde esa Irken, necesitaba saber por que estaba de vuelta en la Tierra, pero intentaría sonar calmado para no alarmar a la ojos soñadores, sin estar consciente que ella sentía su alma partida en dos aferrándose más a su mano, corriendo junto a él. ¿Corriendo? Eso significaba que estaba muy entusiasmado de volver a ver a esa niñita rica.

Tak había salido a caminar después de haber pasado meses en esa capsula de escape a estirar las piernas. Suspiro frustrada de ver por coincidencia oh pura mala suerte a dos de los causante de su miseria acercarse, estaba consiente que los vería pero no tan pronto.

—¡Tak hola! Mira Gretchen es Tak.

Saludo el ojos miel, Gretchen solo frunció el ceño por ver la chica que le robo su oportunidad con Dib el San Valentín pasado, aun sentía esas lagrimas en su rostro.

—Ah, hola Dib.

Respondió la Irken con fastidio.

—Oye cuando una persona te saluda debes responderle bien.

Reclamo la chica de coletas por el tono que uso la Irken, sorprendiendo al ojos ámbar por su repentino cambio de actitud. Solo entonces Tak noto la presencia de Gretchen.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Y quién eres tú?.

Dijo con disgusto la de mirada altanera. La sangre de las chicas hirvió, a Gretchen le desagradaba que la gente olvidara su nombre y a Tak que una simple humana se atreviera a sostenerle la mirada. Dib noto la tención entre las chicas y pensó en apaciguarla para evitar una pelea, pero alguien más lo interrumpió.

—Hola bestia Tak.

Saludo amenazante él invasor, que había logrado ponerse de pie y sostenía con ambas manos a su perfecta cita.

—Zim.

Dijo la fémina con odio casi como si se tratara de un reflejo involuntario.

—¡Apártate del camino de Zim! Que Zim y estos inferiores humanos van a una cita doble.

Uso tono de superioridad el orgulloso Irken. La fémina sentía la vena de su frente punzar a causa de su despreciable voz.

—¡YO NO TE PREGUNTE...! Un segundo, ¿Dijiste cita doble?.

A lo lejos recordaba la ojos morados el significado de esa palabra por los datos que encontro de los rituales de la Tierra, y esa se trataba de una actividad compartida entre dos seres que se sienten atraídos, noto que ese par de humanos estaban tomados de una mano.

—¿Y dónde está tu pareja? No me digas que inténtate venir con tu robot en un pésimo disfraz.

El ojos miel no desaprovecharía burlarse de su némesis.

—Bueno Tak, de hecho...

Pero la gangosa voz del ojos rubís cortó su argumento.

—¡SILENCIO! Contempla la superior pareja de Zim.

Se jacto poniendo a su preciosa cita frente a la cara de Tak.

—¿Una roca?.

—Se llama Lincy.

Le dijo su verdugo con una sonrisa de victoria, la fémina estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada pero por alguna razón la situación le pareció incomoda.

—Sabes que, olvídalo, ve y diviértete con tu Nancy.

Dijo en un tono que decía celos, mientras le clavaba una mirada de odio a la roca para después alejarse con paso lento pero rígido.

—¡SE LLAMA LINCY! Y claro que nos divertiremos mucho por que ella es la mejor de las parejas, ¡INCLUSO MEJOR QUE TÚ!.

Tak pensó con furia, ¿Una roca mejor que yo?.

—¡Pues eso lo veremos!.

Grito rabiosa la de mirada altanera girándose sobre sus talones y poniéndose frente a Zim.

—¿Porque adivina que Tarado?, ¡ACABAS DE CONSEGUIRTE UNA PAREJA DE VERDAD!.

Concluyo tomándolo por el cuello y acercarlo a milímetros de su ya colorado rostro por la cercanía. El par de chicos que habían quedado a un lado de la "Encantadora" escena ante ellos sentían una mezcla de incomodidad y molestia.

El chico amante de lo paranormal pensó golpeándose la frente, genial ahora por si no fuera poco tendremos que aguantar a esos dos, ¿Porque no nos pueden dejar a Gretchen y a mi solos?.

* * *

~A pocos pasos de ahí~

Una parejita extrañamente enamorada caminaba tomada de la mano, dejando de lado las miradas de las personas. A todos esto la gótica chica no se había interesado en preguntarle a su compañía el por qué estaba vestido de chica, no siendo necesario, si a simple vista se notaba que era alguna estúpida idea del idiota de Zim. Además a Gaz no le importaba, y Gir no tenia cerebro para entender que llamaba la atención su singular vestimenta, el solo creía que todos lo miraban por su gran belleza.

—Ves Gazi ¡TODOS SE ASOMBRAN DE MI BELLEZA!.

—Hum.

Respondió la gótica chica, no queriendo gastar el tiempo en explicarle algo a la cabeza llena de aire de su ¿Novio? Robótico.

—Deben de pensar que soy una ¡SUPER MODELO!.

Sacudía su desalineada peluca larga y rubia despeinándola más, con una sonrisa boba en su exagerado maquillado rostro, balanceando su vestido tipo cortina de baño.

—Como sea. Debemos encontrar mi juego ya que lo lánzate cuando te me arrójate encim...

No termino de hablar abriendo y serrando más un ojo por una molesta luz de flas iluminando su pálido rostro, debido que la falsa Giri le acababa de tomar una foto con un celular rosado que había tomado "Prestado" del bolso de una de las chicas con las que antes salía a bailar.

—¿Porque isite eso?.

Pregunto gruñendo la ojos achinados, odiaba tanto que le tomaran fotos y sin avisar, pero odiaba más sonrojarse sin poder controlarlo viendo que él pequeño robot mal disfrazado de chica besaba la pantalla del celular con la reciente foto de fondo.

—Quería un lindo fondo para mi celular y ¡QUE MÁS LINDO QUE GAZI!.

Grito abrazando el celular entre sus bracitos. Gaz se golpeo mentalmente para no hacer algo ridículo como abrazar emocionada a ese tierno ser por la acción. No importaba que por insólito que fuera ese robot defectuoso disfrazado de supuesta chica sexi derretía su intolerante vacío corazón, no se relajaría hacer esos tontos gestos amorosos que las novias hacen al enternecerse por alguna estupidez de su novio, aunque le era muy difícil no admitirse a ella misma que ese Uci con todo y sus alegrías infantiles la tenia atrapada por las mismas.

—Deja eso, te dije que debemos encontrar mi juego.

Dijo borrando su sonrojo en tono seco ganando la batalla con ella misma y sus barreras que a pesar de ya estar caídas con ese pequeño ser, fingía seguir manteniéndolas levantadas.

No tardo la ojos achinados en gruñir molesta esparciendo un aura lúgubre de su cuerpo por ver a un grupito de insoportables seres, se arrepintió de inmediato por haber gruñido tan fuerte por que eso llamo la atención de la falsa Giri, que se giro a ver la dirección que su novia miraba.

—¿Que ves Nena?, ¡HURRA!.

* * *

Y justo cuando Dib pensaba que las cosas no podían ir peor, el día se puso opaco. Sintió como su mano era soltada de la de Gretchen forzosamente por el peso de un cuerpo de metal cayendo sobre el suyo, asiéndolo golpearse la espalda y su gigantesca cabeza en el duro suelo. ¡Por Saturno!, ¿Qué tipo de ataque inesperado fue ese?

—¡CUÑADO!.

Esa palabra de seis letras dicha por una dulce vocecita que conocía le dio un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo que jamás en su riesgosa vida había sentido.

—¡GIR! Si vas atacar a el apestoso humano amenos hazlo ¡Más fuerte!.

Lo regaño el Irken apartando a su primer asistente del cabezón humano. Tak observo a ese Uci sonriendo con cinismo por que su primera hipótesis era cierta.

—Creo que te equivócate Tarado, entre tu Uci defectuosa y la roca estaba mejor la primera opción.

Dijo en burla con su aire altanero, ganando una mirada de odio de su verdugo.

—¡CALLATE! Y tu Gir...

—¡GIRI!.

—¡NO CORRIJAS A TU AMO!.

Soltó a el robot que le sonreía terminando de preguntarle.

—Giri ¿Que no te habías largado con la humana?.

—Si jefecito y tengo una cita con ella ahora ¡MISMO!.

Grito muy alegremente con los ojos cerrados. Esa corta palabra le dio una sacudida al ojos miel intentando acomodar los recientes datos en su cabeza, volvió en si sintiendo que las frágiles manos de Gretchen intentaban ayudarlo aponerse de pie, preocupada por la caída, pero viendo cada movimiento de la de mirada altanera que se empezaba a cansar de su mirada.

—Gazi mira encontre a mi jefecito y mi cuñado, y tres seres más que no recuerdo, oh no se quienes son, oh no me importan.

Dijo el Uci bailando en lo que la mencionada caminaba donde ellos y su hermano mayor olvidaba el proceso de como respirar con una expresión más impactada que la que tenia la primera vez que vio a su némesis.

—¿Gazi...?.

Dijo el ojos ámbar en un delgado hilo de voz, sino fuera por que la ojos soñadores lo sostenía con todas sus fuerzas, abrazándolo de un costado del estomago ya habría caído de vuelta al suelo.

—¡GAZ!, ¡¿Tienes una cita amorosa con el asistente robot malvado de mi Archí-Enemigo?! Y permites que te llame ¡¿GAZI?! Pero ni siquiera dejas que nuestro padre y yo te digamos Gazlene.

La ojos achinados apretó sus puños harta de oír la estúpida voz de su hermano que no paraba de hablar sin respirar, ante la atenta mirada de los Irkens, que uno pensaba acariciando a la bella roca con una de sus manos en lo idiota que se miraba ese inferior humano hablando tanto, mientras que la fémina fingía indiferencia muriéndose por dentro de rabia, consciente de las carisias que deliberadamente le daba esa escoria con sus desgraciadas manos enguantadas a esa ¡MALDITA ROCA! No es que a ella le importara...

La más desubicada era Gretchen que lo único que alcanzo a entender era que Dib no aceptaba a la pareja de su cuñada, la cual tenía una apariencia muy desalineada...

—Además míralo están...

Observo a ese Uci disfrazado desastrosamente de chica que no paraba de bailar muy feliz cerca de su Nena. Gazlene Membrana le dio la más temible de las miradas a su hermano mayor, como advertencia que si se atrevía a decir lo que sea en forma negativa de ese inocente robot al que le permitía su compañía le destrozaría cada parte del cuerpo y él alma, no le permitiría a nadie hablar nada malo de Gir y mucho menos a su inútil hermano.

—...

Su temible mirada logro que su consanguíneo con la costumbre de jamás serra la boca se mantuviera callado abrazando con temor a la chica que lo ayudaba a mantenerse de pie.

Hubo un incomodo silencio que la rígida voz de Tak acabo.

—Supongo que ustedes vendrán con nosotros.

Dijo dirigiéndole la mirada a Gir y Gaz. La escalofriante chica se negaría odiaba las multitudes y seis y una roca si que lo eran, pero una amplia sonrisa de suplica en el exagerado rostro maquillado de su novio robótico la obligo aceptar, afirmando con la cabeza.

—Decidido es una cita triple.

Termino de decir la altanera fémina, antes de tomar tan fuerte la mano de Zim que se escucharon tronar sus huesos.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!.

Grito con dolor el orgulloso Irken siendo llevado casi arrastras por la fémina, pero aun así se negaba a soltar a Lincy la roca en su mano libre.

—¡SIIIIIII! Vamos a una tienda de Tacos, ¡Taquería, Taquería, Taquería!.

Canto gritando entre saltitos el inocente de Gir tomando la fría mano de la ojos achinados, dejando atrás a la joven pareja principal agobiados cada uno por sus razones.

—¡Que se cree esa Tak invitando a otros a nuestra cita! Están odiosa con ese semblante de "Todo me da igual".

Dijo en forma burlona y molesta la chica de brackets con semblante arisco, sin dejar de abrazar al ojos miel de un costado del estomago de forma posesiva, por miedo que si lo soltaba saldría corriendo específicamente detrás de la ojos morados.

— Y se auto-invito. ¿No se supone que por ser una niñita rica debería ser educada?, ¡No la soport...!, ¿Dib?.

Lo llamo por que noto que no le prestaba atención perdido en sus pensamientos hablando con él mismo, olvidándose que estaba acompañado.

—No puedo creer que mi única hermana salga con ese robot, ¡Por Marte ¿Que le ve?!. Y Tak parece fingir estar tranquila pero se nota que planea algo. La Tierra puede estar en grave peligro. Ahora que volvió por nada del mundo la perderé de vista.

—Dib...

Susurro la ojos soñadores con una amarga sensación en la garganta, al haber mal interpretado lo último.

—¡Hey!, ¿Donde se fueron?.

Pregunto para si el peli-negro, viendo a los lados con su intensa mirada obsesiva.

—Mencionaron una.. Taquería...

Escucho esa voz tan cálida en un tono poco audible, recordando que la tierna chica de coletas lo abrazaba, percatándose que ella ocultaba su rostro en su pecho, se sonrojo no sabiendo ni como termino en esa posición con esa tímida peli-purpura. Sacudió su cabeza, ahora no podía distraerse, debía vigilar a Tak y a ese atrevido robot alienígena que se las había ingeniado en lavarle el cerebro a su hermanita.

—Ah... Gretchen, creo que debemos caminar oh los perderemos...

Dijo nervioso sin poder borrar su sonrojo, oliendo involuntariamente el delicioso aroma del cabello en coletas de la ojos soñadores bajo su mentón a la vez que le hacía cosquillas.

La chica de brackets sintió sus ojos húmedos, como lo veía tenía dos opciones: Una irse a llorar como el San Valentín pasado, oh la opción de aguantarse las lágrimas y mantenerse firme por el amor del ojos ámbar, que le dio fuerzas rodeándola tímidamente con uno de sus brazos empezando a caminar lento para que le siguiera el paso. Con segurida eligió esa opción.

—Camina más rápido Dib, oh no los alcanzaremos.

Le dijo aumentando el paso sin apartarlo de sus brazos, ignorando el sonrojo que le hacía nacer. Dib deseo tanto poner en práctica su plan de escape con la chica de cálida alma pero no podía en este momento darse el lujo.

* * *

Después de caminar con un extraño silencio estando sus mentes en otro lugar alcanzaron a los demás, frete a una Taquería sin nombre de baja cálida, con las mesas al aire libre y un ambiente deprimente. Hubieran ido a otro lugar si no fuera por que Gir se puso a decir que ese lugar era lo máximo por que vio una adorable rata pasar por el suelo, Amenazando con llorar como un pequeño niño terrícola encaprichado y no callarse jamás.

Al observar los seis pares de ojos que solo quedaba una mesa estilo redonda con las sillas (De plástico) alrededor, todos con un instinto de animal salvaje se lanzaron a la vez en busca de la mejor silla, ya que todas parecían estar a punto de destrozarse.

Como resultado Dib quedo sentado junto a Gretchen que lo seguía abrazando celosamente y Gir a su otro lado, Tak quedo a la par de la ojos soñadores sintiendo el fuego de su quemante mirada de odio y su Tarado a su otro lado, Gaz estaba al lado de Gir y a su otro extremo tenia a Lincy la roca que Zim la había colocado con cuidado.

Quizás abría sido mejor una mesa cuadrada por qué no era muy cómodo tener a él "Amor de tu vida" a un extremo y a un ser odioso al otro. Los únicos que se salvaban de la incomodidad eran Gir y la roca que no tenían la facultad mental de fijarse en esos detalles.

—Bien, y ahora ¿Que se supone que se hace en una tonta cita?.

Pregunto Zim intentando en vano soltarse del agarre de la mano de la fémina que no cedía en aflojar el agarre, ambos no compendian por que dicha acción les asía nacer un calor en su interior sonrojándolos.

—¡Debemos ordenar la suculenta comida, jefecito!.

Grito con alegría el pequeño robot levantando los brazos.

—Si suculenta.

Dijo la fémina de ojos morados con sarcasmo viendo a un par de ratas pasar juntas en plano romántico por el suelo del lugar. Gretchen le dio una mirada seria abrazando más al ojos miel.

—Quizás tu vida de niña rica te tenga acostumbrada a ir a otro tipo de lugares, pero como te auto-invítate tendrás que confórmate con esto.

Dijo la chica de coletas raramente sin tartamudear. Tak correspondió su mirada con una cargada del más sanguinario filo, ¿Que acaso esa insignificante humana con artefactos en sus dientes la estaba retando a un combate? Por que si así era le quebraría cada uno de sus huesos de papel, y de paso también al cabezón humano por ser su pareja. Él cual tenía la boca abierta asombrado y desconcertado por el comportamiento de la tímida chica que conoció tartamudeando y ahora le demostraba la valentía de pararsele a una fuerte Irken.

La de mirada altanera estaba a punto de responderle a esa humana no solo con palabras sino que con golpes, cuando algo perturbo su audición llenándola de coraje.

—Si mi perfecta superior cita Lincy la roca, no existe una hembra más digna para el extraordinario Zim y ¡YO SOY ZIM! Por ello sigue en pie lo de ser mi emperatriz, nadie se le puede comparar a tu no-fealdad.

Le susurro de forma seductora (Como había visto en una de las novelas que veía Gir) a su cita, acariciando sus carrasposas curvas con uno de sus dedos enguantados.

La ojos morados estaba a punto de hacer una masacre. ¿Por que el Tarado de su verdugo le decía esas cosas a la roca?, ¿Y porque ¡Maldita sea! Le afectaba, asiéndola sentir acido en su pecho? Para nada era que quisiera dentro de sí que a ella le dijera esas cosas, y deseara que la acariciara de esa manera. ¡No podía ser eso!... Solo le molestaba su estupidez, pensó intentando engañarse a ella misma.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!, ¡ERES UN TONTO MÁS GRANDE DE LO QUE ME IMAGINE!.

Le grito celosa apretando más su mano, quebrándolo de dolor.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!, ¡BESTIA TAK, SUELTA LA SUPERIOR MANO DE ZIM!.

—¡NO HASTA QUE DEJES DE SER UN TONTO!, ¡Lo que significa jamás!.

Gretchen sonrió complacida de ver a su antigua rival quemándose de celos, así como ella los sintió con tristeza hace un año. Dib no entendía como esa supuesta raza "Inteligente" hacia tanto escándalo por una roca común que recogió de su patio.

Gir ignoraba todo retocándose el lápiz labial, viéndose en un pequeño espejo roto que recogió en el camino. Gaz estaba irritada con tanta ridiculez que se paró de la silla dirigiéndole la mirada a su acompañante, por que solo a él tenía por que decirle a donde iban, por ella que cayera un meteorito y aplastara a los demas de esa mesa.

—Iré al baño.

Gir dejo de verse en el espejo para prestarle atención a su novia.

—¿Y quieres que te acompañe Gazi?.

Pregunto dulcemente, ciego a la mirada de incredulidad y enojo de parte de su joven cuñado.

—No.

Respondió secamente, dándole la espalda caminando en busca del baño pero deteniéndose a los pocos pasos por esa juguetona vocecita llamándola a sus espaldas.

—¡Nena!.

Gaz lo vio sobre su hombro levantado una ceja para que terminara de hablar.

—Me prestas tu celular, el mío tiene la memoria llena y me quiero tomar un selfie para subirlo a facebook.

Dijo inocentemente asiendo su voz en un tono más dulce, parecía que abrece relacionado con adolecentes humana en fiestas lo modernizo a la época.

Los ojos de Dib juraban con salirse de su rostro por ver a su temible hermana sacar de uno de sus bolsillos su intocable celular que era exclusivo solo para hablar con su padre por ese motivo preciado, entregándoselo en las manos a ese robot alienígena de mal funcionamiento con el que un día bailo frente a los líderes de esa peligrosa raza, ¡No podía existir más muestra que ese robot le lavo el cerebro a su hermana!.

—Gracias, Gazi.

Agradeció con ternura la falsa Giri recibiendo el aparato en sus pequeñas manos, parándose de su silla y poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en los fríos labios a su Nena, beso que ella importándole poco la presencia de su tonto hermano y las miradas de todos los presentes en la Taquería, correspondió perdiéndose en el dejando de lado el tener que probar el sabor de ese lápiz labial en esos mecánicos labios, amenos el sabor era a caramelo, demasiado extraña la combinación de metal con lápiz labial pero tratándose de ese robot todo estaba fuera del lugar, otro motivo por que le daba vida a su dias.

Gretchen escondió su rostro apenada en el pecho de Dib sin soltarlo, él se sintió aborde de un colapso, Zim apretaba la roca con su mano libre a punto de vomitar por dicha escena y el olor a carne del lugar, Tak observo analíticamente ese acto que llamo su curiosidad.

Gaz se aparto del Uci continuando con su camino, intentando a todos los medios de desvanecer ese sonrojo en su rostro nacido por ese singular afecto de esa máquina. Gir suspiro de forma angelical viéndola irse, se volvió a sentar en su silla y despeino más su desalineada peluca dispuesto a tomarse el selfie cuando.

—¿De dónde viene esa música?.

Pregunto la ojos soñadores intentando olvidar la reciente escena sacando el rostro del pecho del joven Membrana, escuchando una melodía del video-juego de Mortal Kombat.

—Debe ser el celular de Gaz.

Respondió el peli-negro recuperándose del reciente trauma, buscando la dirección de esa música que por crecer con una gamer en potencia reconocía, proveniente como suponía del aparato propiedad de su hermana en la mano del Uci.

—Debe ser papá.. ¡Espera! No lo contestes...

No había terminado de decir la palabra cuando la falsa Giri ya había contestado el aparato celular cerrando los ojos, sonriendo con su lengüita de lado. En lo que Zim le susurraba más promesas amorosas a su cita y Tak destrozaba menús con sus mano libre, apretando su mandíbula.

—Hola ¿Quien llama?.

Saludo de forma dulce el androide, ciego a que el hombre de ciencia atreves de la línea puso sus manos temblorosas, había tardado horas en recuperar la compostura y atreverse a marcarle a su calabacita para que alguien más contestara su intocable celular, más que esa vocecita le hizo nacer un fuerte escalofrió en su espalda..

—_Disculpe._

Se aclaro la garganta.

—_Afirmo que este es el numero de celular de mi hija, ¿Puedo saber con quién hablo?._

Necesitaba confirmarlo aunque podría arrepentirse de la despreocupada respuesta que dio el Uci.

—Con Giri.

— _¿Giri?._

—Si Giri, ¡Su cita!.

Grito emocionado lo último, moviendo sus pequeños pies metálicos que colgaban en la silla de plástico. El profesor Membrana pensó en cosas bonitas como las formulas básicas de la química para no volver a entra en trance.

—_Jovencita.. Podría, comunicarme con mi hija._

—Sí, ah, digo no.

— _¡POR QUE!._

Exclamo desesperado e incomodo con el predicamento que su hija menor tenía una cita sin su consentimiento, y por lo que observo en su patio con alguien muy desalineada... era demasiado en una mañana para el respetable profesor Membrana, sumándole que...

—Es que acaba de entra a la ducha.

Uso un tono de lo más inocente. Los ocultos ojos del hombre de ciencia se abrieron como platos.

—_¿D... Ducha?, ¡PERO QUE TIPO DE CITA TIENEN JOVENCITA GIRI!._

Grito perdiendo todo tipo de cordura. Dib se canzo de estar callado apretando sus puños viendo hasta donde podía llegar el mal funcionamiento del supuesto novio de su hermana menor.

—¡ES UN BAÑO, NO UNA DUCHA!, ¡Por Venus Zim!, ¿Que no le has enseñado la diferencia?.

Vio molesto con sus ojos ámbar a su némesis que lo ignoraba estando a milímetros de experimentar besar a su silenciosa cita rocosa bajo la furiosa mirada de fuego consumidor de Tak. Gir no estaba muy seguro así que hizo lo más sabio.

—¡GAZI ESTAS EN LA DUCHA OH EN EL BAÑO?!.

Grito con todo lo que su infantina voz daba, captando la atención de todas las personas en la Taquería y de las que pasaban por la calle.

Dib y Gretchen deseaban que la Tierra los tragara por la pena ajena, y los Irkens lo ignoraron.

Gazlene Membrana pensó por instinto que su padre le llamo y ese atrevido, tonto, inocente, de maquinaria cero inteligente le contesto sin su premiso.

—¡CUELGA ESE CELULAR!.

Le grito encolerizada desde el baño. El Uci volvió atender la llamada que con ninguna consideración no había hecho a un lado el celular asiendo quedar casi sordo a el profesor Membrana con sus gritos.

—Así baño. ¡Yupi!.

Membrana empezaría un interrogatorio con esa disque cita de su hija pero la falsa Giri no le permitió hablar.

—Le prometo que la llevare muy tarde a la casa, ah dicho temprano. ¡Adiós Suegrito!.

Colgó rápido por ver a su Nena regresar a la mesa y arrebatarle el aparato molesta.

* * *

— ¿Suegrito?.

Dijo para si el hombre más importante de la Tierra con expresión de trauma peor que la de cuando escuchaba hablar de Santa. Regreso al rincón oscuro de una de las esquinas de la casa, abrazando sus piernas temblando, con esa palabra tormentosa para todo padre que tiene una hija bailando en su cabeza "Suegro".

* * *

—Oh, gracias por traumar a mi padre Gir, oh Giri, oh como sea que te llames—.

Dijo indignado y molesto con sarcasmo el ojos miel a Gir, que le sonrió como si nada.

—De nada cuñadito.

Gaz se limito a preguntar, ya vería un penoso espectáculo de su padre en estado traumatizado oh de el dándole raramente un discurso a ella y no a su tonto hermano.

Tak acerco más su verdugo a su lado evitando que besaria a la silenciosa roca, con sus inútiles labios, que por nada quería probar.

— ¡OYE!.

Reclamo el futuro dictador del universo por la acción de la fémina.

—Te recuerdo Tarado que tu cita soy ¡Yo! Así que no te pases de listo con esa ¡RIDÍCULA ROCA!.

Así se inicio la guerra de quien de los dos seres de otro planeta podían gritar más alto.

—¡LINCY NO ES RIDÍCULA!.

—¡SI LO ES!, ¡TU NANCY ES UN ASCO!.

—¡LINCY!, ¡Y NO ES UN ASCO BESTIA TAK!, ¡TU SI!.

—¡TU ERES UN ASCO Y UN TONTO!.

—¡MENTIRAS!, ¡MENTIRAS DE TU SUCIA INFERIOR BOCA!.

—¡TE ARRANCARE LOS LABIOS Y LA LENGUA PARA QUE NUNCA PUEDAS BESAR A ESA HORRENDA ROCA!.

—¡Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA SI LA BESO OH NO?!.

Ese último grito dejo sin argumentos a la fémina mirada altanera.

—Eh... ¡CÁLLATE ZIM!, ¡TU VOZ ES INSOPORTABLE!.

—¡MIENTES!.

Si no fuera por el cálido contacto del posesivo abrazo de Gretchen que se negaba a soltarlo Dib ya se habría vuelto realmente loco, por las desagradable mezcla de sensaciones de ver a ese robot alienígena descansando su cabeza en las piernas de su hermana sonriéndole para que se le pasara el enojo por haber contestado su celular, y esos desesperantes gritos de marcianitos amenazando con reventar su según él, no grande cabeza.

—Por Mercurio. ¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar esto?.

Pregunto para sí. Ni en una cabeza llena de enigmas y misterios se imagino vivir algo tan paranormal como tener su primera cita con la chica que quería en compañía de: Dos insoportables aliens de la raza más poderosa del universo, su consanguínea, un robot alienígena travesti, y una callada roca.

* * *

De esa incomoda manera paso toda la mañana de ese opacado sábado.

Después de haber pedido sus tacos vegetarianos para los Irkens y de carne dudosa para los demás, la comida paso entre gritos, disparates de los Irkens y el Uci peluca rubia, miradas de odio de Gretchen asía a Tak, y de Tak así a la roca, y de Gaz así a todos, al igual que Dib menos así a Gretchen que cada segundo aumentaba su receloso abrazo.

Cada quien maldijo en su mente por el "Alegre" momento compartido.

¡ESTUPIDA ROCA!, ¿Qué tiene de irresistible para tener a sus pies al Tarado de Zim? Se decía la fémina mirada altanera comiendo con odio.

¡ESTUPIDO GIR! Disfrazado increíblemente por mí de normal chica humana, dijo en la mente Zim, por que creyó ver que Gir le hizo ojitos a su cita, como que jamás paso.

¡ESTÚPIDA TAK! No dejo de decirse toda la mañana Gretchen casi comiendo nada, esa indeseable compañía se llevo su hambre.

¡ESTUPIDO DIB! Se dijo como todos los días Gaz en su siniestra mente, comiendo serena sintiendo a Gir recostarse en ella ¿Por que el idiota de Dib tenía que nacer? Le haría un favor al universo si moría a temprana edad.

¡SOY UNA MAMASITA! Se dijo a sí mismo la falsa Giri, por que su selfie en el facebook ya tenía muchos me gusta.

¡ESTUPIDOS ZIM, TAK, GIR, ROCA, Y HASTA SU PROPIA SANGRE DE GAZ! Por parecer haberse puesto de acuerdo para echarle a perder su primera cita con la ojos soñadores, por que después de acomodar todo en su mente, había descubierto que Tak no tenia ningún plan para conquistar la Tierra y estaría muy ocupada por mucho celando a su némesis con la roca, y por raro que parezca ese tal Gir en serio mostraba querer a su temible hermana, incluso noto que la presencia del robot apagaba un poco su instinto asesino por que no mato a nadie por que la comida tardo en llegar, quizás ese robot le transmitía la calidez que a él le transmitía la ojos soñadores. Esa chica con la que se sentía el mayor tonto mucho más que Zim (Y eso era mucho) por ábrele prometido la mejor de las citas y ábrela sin notarlo arrastrado a esta incomoda mañana.

—La comida estuvo ¡Asquerosamente rica!.

Grito la falsa Giri colgándose en un abrazo de la cintura de su novia, en lo que todos juntos salían de la Taquería, después que Dib fuera obligado y amenazados por varios en pagar la cuenta de todos.

—Zim te lo dijo Lincy la roca superiormente cita de Zim, que no debías sentirte incomoda por la desagradable presencia de la sucia Tak, tu eres mucho mas no-fea, ni morbosamente-obesa que ella.

Le dijo el invasor acariciándola con su mano enguantada libre. Tak apretó su puño libre con tanta fuerza que sus garras casi traspasaron el guante y se incrustaron en su piel.

—¡QUE ESTA INSINUANDO ESA ESCORIA DE CUARTA!.

Grito con claro anhelo de matar a alguien, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta si esa roca se clasificaba como viva para asesinarla. Gretchen sin aun liberar del abrazo al ojos miel dijo bajo pero lo suficientemente alto para que la fémina celosa escuchara.

—Esta afirmando que esa simple roca es mucho más atractiva y perfecta que tu, concuerdo con él.

Dijo con cierto aire de cinismo. Dib la vio fijamente, intentando ocultar el temor por la mirada asesina de Tak, estaba confundido por que toda la mañana su frágil chica de brackets parecía retar a la peligrosa Irken.

Vio a Tak y luego a Gretchen, se golpeo mentalmente por habré sido tan ciego de hasta ese momento notar que Gretchen estaba celosa de la ojos morados, eso explicaba su comportamiento tan suicida. En otras circunstancias se sentiría tan alagado y enternecido que la chica que quería estuviera celosa a la defensiva por cuidar lo que tenían, pero como Tak estaba incluida en el panorama, solo le quedaba encomendarse a las entidades oscuras suplicando que salieran vivos de esto.

Por suerte la Irke se limito solo a voltearse a ver a Zim.

—Con que así escoria.

Dijo en forma amenazante, arrancando de su mano a la roca de la discordia ignorando sus protestas, la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas tan lejos que se estrello contra un avión que volaba en lo alto, asiéndolo caer caóticamente en una montaña, explotando en segundos sin sobreviviente alguno.

Zim abrió sus ojos como platos, consumido en la histeria por el abandono obligatorio de su perfecta cita.

—¡¿QUE?!, ¡¿COMO?!, ¡QUE ES ESTO!, ¡NOOOOOOO!, ¡LINCY LA ROCA VUELVE A ZIM!.

Se puso de rodillas de forma dramática, no tardando en ser levantado bruscamente por la Irken que aun no soltaba su mano, y atrajo violentamente su cuerpo al suyo.

—Resígnate Tarado, tu cita y pareja soy únicamente "Yo" ¡Lo quieras oh no!.

El invasor estaba a punto de gritarle mil cosas a su inferior enemiga que odiaba en aumento por a haberlo separado de su perfecta roca a la que en esas horas le tomo afecto, pero sombre todo su odio era por que la cercanía de su cuerpo y su rostro lo estaba quemando por dentro sin entender el motivo, sintió que esa fémina dominante lo apegaba mas a ella soltando su mano para abrazarlo de forma posesiva al igual que sus labios silenciaron sus futuros reclamos en un beso apasionado que jamás habría esperado pero que no evitó corresponderlo llenándose de la placentera sensación que esa boca que le reclamaba haber arruinado su vida le daba, frente a esos humanos ojos ámbar que tuvieron que taparle los ojos a sus parejas para no traumarlo por que vieron lengua de por medio.

— ¡Por Marte, ya basta!.

Grito hastiado el ojos miel por que ese par de seres de otro planeta en vez de acortar el beso lo aumentaban abrazándose con frenesí, como poseídos, pensó en arrojarles aguas para separarlos (Y quemarlos), hasta que la voz de su hermana menor lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—No te escuchan. Vámonos.

Le dijo secamente empezando a caminar tapándole los ojos al pequeño robot que luchaba por destaparse la visión y ver qué pasaba, Dib la imito caminando junto a ella tapándole sus ojos soñadores a Gretchen para que no se traumara con esa escena más incomoda que toda la mañana, pensó que todo ese infierno terminaría con su cautelosa retirada.

Pero como si estuviera escrito que todo debía terminar en un caos, la roca que fue enviada muy lejos volvió sin ninguna razón aparente cayendo frente a los pies de Gretchen que por infortunio la hizo tropezarse, cayendo a la vez que con sus brazos agitándose por perder el equilibrio se traía consigo a Gaz por accidente y a Tak apartándola bruscamente de los labios del orgulloso Irken eso fue lo que más la enfureció.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!, ¡YA ME CANSATE, COMO TE LLAMES!.

Grito la ojos morados que igual que Gaz no tardaron nada en ponerse de pie llenas de polvo por haber tocado el duro suelo, levantaron con brusquedad a la peli-purpura de los hombros una a cada lado, con la mayor de las miradas asesinas.

La paciencia corta de Tak estaba agotado con esa humana y Gaz no toleraría que una supuesta noviecita de su hermano la empujara al suelo como si fuera cualquier cosa, accidente oh no. Gretchen sintió que sus pies volvían a tocar el piso, podía sentir venir los golpes de ese par de fierras, cuando se sintió más enamorada de ese ojos ámbar que se puso frente a ella protegiéndola, dando la cara por ella a esas demonios.

—No les permitiré que la toquen.

Dijo con firmeza dispuesto a todo por cuidar como lo más preciado a la peli-purpura en su espalda.

—Primero deberán pasar sobre m...

No pudo terminar de hablar valientemente por él consumidor dolor de un par de golpes a puños serrados de las temibles manos de su hermana menor, en sus mejillas casi asiendo volar varios de sus dientes, pero no se compararon con un par de fuertes patadas de la de mirada altanera en su estomago, juraba que escupiría sangre por ellas.

Sumándole un golpe de Lincy la roca en su cabeza arrojada por Zim que no desaprovecho la oportunidad, y un cuerpo metálico sobre él con total fuerza que escucho sus costillas tronar, junto a un grito infantil de alegría diciendo "Hurra, hoy si lo hice bien, jefecito". No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar sintiendo como todos se le venían encima, destrozando su existencia entre gritos de dolor y agonía, bajo la mirada impactada de la ojos soñadores.

—Dejen.

Dijo con firmeza apretando sus puños llenándose de una fuerza que no sabía que abrigaba su cuerpo, elevando con firmeza el sonido de su voz.

—A.

Su mirada cambio a más amenazante que la de la maestra Bitters y las arpías del infierno.

—¡DIB!.

Fue un grito tan aterrador que todos se apartaron del pobre chico por reflejo temblando de terror por ver la mirada de la humana que parecía tan insignificante poseída por un profundo color rojo sangre por que se atrevieron a tocar a su amado ojos miel.

No esperaron a comprobar la fuerza que su semblante homicida mostraba, Gir encendió sus propulsores cargando a su Nena para ponerse seguros dejando un camino de humo por salir volando gritando alarmado, en lo que el instinto de supervivencia de los seres de otro planeta se activo asiendo al par de Irken correr a una velocidad ciega al ojo humano.

La ojos soñadores medio sonrió viéndolos escapar, sonrisa que borro escuchando un quejido que la hizo bajar la mirada y ver el mal estado del ojos ámbar.

—¡Dib!.

Grito pero esta vez de pura angustia corriendo y poniéndose de rodillas a su lado.

—Pero como te han dejado, Dib.

Dijo preocupada e indignada colocando con cuidado la cabeza de su amado reposar sobre sus piernas.

—Espera que los vea.

Dijo con cierto aire de rabia mezclado con su tono preocupado, no podía evitar a pesar del estado de su joven amor sentir una secreta felicidad dentro de si, por que la acción del peli-negro le dijo que la quería solo a ella estando dispuesto a soportar una tonelada de golpes por defenderla con la misma entrega que defendía su planeta, Tak era solo un pasado y ella su presente, salió de sus pensamientos por la voz que tanto adoraba.

—Eres muy valiente, Gretchen.

Dijo con una forzada pero sincera sonrisa, jamás había tocado tanto el cielo, aunque le dolían partes que ni sabía que tenía, se sentía en el cielo cuidado por un ángel preocupado por su bienestar, no recordaba que en su corta vida alguien ni de su familia se haya mostrado preocupación por él.

—Lo siento.

Dijo débilmente desviándole la mirada a su salvadora que lo vio confundida, si el acababa de sacrificarse por ella por que lo sentía?.

—¿lo sientes?, ¿Por que Dib?.

—Por que te prometí la mejor de las citas y todo fue un desastre, no te culpo si no vuelves a salir conmig...

Sus lastimados labios fueron callados por un beso que apaciguo el dolor físico y remplazo los sinsabores de la mañana por una embriagadora calidez de la dueña de su noble corazón. La sintio apartar esos labios de los suyos susurrándole.

—Te dije que una cita es estar con quien tanto quieres, y yo te quiero Dib Membrana.

El chico amante de lo paranormal suspiro con un bríllo en sus bellos ojos miel y su corazón latió a la misma velocidad que el de ella que amenazaba con estallar, le parecía tan irreal que medio muerto se sentía más vivo que la vez que descubrió a pie grande en su cochera a su corta edad, podría ser que ese confuso sentimiento llamado amor se caracteriza por ser dulcemente irreal.

—Yo también te quiero Gretchen.

Mantuvo la sonrisa que se poso en sus labios deleitándose en la brillante con Brackets que le obsequiaba Gretchen, conectando sus miradas.

Cerca de ellos se miraba a Zim regresar un segundo a escondidas de Tak para recoger a Lincy la roca, la abrazo fuerte contra su pecho y la guardo en su pak, volviéndose a ir corriendo donde lo esperaba la altanera fémina que su superior mente seguía sin entender, por que su Squidly-spooch le reclamaba con desespero su cercanía.

—Ahora podrías llamar a una ambulancia...

Fue lo último que dijo el peli-negro rompiendo el momento, quedando momentáneamente inconsciente aun con la sonrisa en sus labios por escuchar a lo lejos los gritos histéricos de angustia de la ojos soñadores llamando a una ambulancia, entendiendo que a pesar de todo tuvo la mejor de las citas por haber sido con ella.

**(Fin)**

* * *

**Cursi y loco jajaja XD en lo personal siempre quise escribir de mis dos parejas favoritas juntas y me a cautivado el DaGr, esperare sus comentarios.**

**(¡Hey! Kokoro mi bella Mali, Tak celosa de una roca? jajaja pero no era cualquier roca, sino nuestra Lincy XD)**

**Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**


End file.
